Before First child
by carson34
Summary: Take a look before Anna and Steve have their growing family. In this storyline, We look at what brought Anna and Steve together.
1. Summary

Before the first Child

Summary: Take a look before Anna and Steve have their growing family. In this storyline, We look at what brought Anna and Steve together.

Chapters: 10

Chapter 1: First meeting

Chapter 2: First date

Chapter 3: Meet the mother

Chapter 4: First trip

Chapter 5: Asking to marry her

Chapter 6: Engagnment party

Chapter 7: Wedding planning

Chapter 8: The day before their wedding

Chapter 9: Wedding

Chapter 10: The rest of their lives


	2. First meeting

Chapter one: First meeting

***** Fred Meyers ******

Steve walks into the store to get some suppies for his weekend at home. Anna is shopping for her trip with her mother.

Anna goes down a different asile and Steve comes down the asile looking for something to drink. Steve acidently bumps into her.

"Oh I am sorry. I did not see you there." Steve says to Anna. He notices her smile and wants to get to know her better.

"It's fine." Anna says to the guy as they still talk thou finishing up shopping. Steve invites her to join him for coffee.

"So what do you do?" Anna asks him.

"I am a navy seal so there are chances that if and when we start dating; I might have to leave with out warning." Steve says to her. He has to admit that he is falling for this girl. "What do you do?"

"I am a teacher." Anna says to him. "The kids are really fun to work with." Anna sees his face and see something is going on. "What's the matter?"

"My mom was a teacher before she died." Steve says to her. He is trying honest with her if they are going to figure out what's their relationship/friendship is right now.

"I'm sorry about your mom." Anna says to her friend. "So where do we go now?"

"I think that we should exchange numbers." Steve says to her "and we go on our first date."

Author note: This story line has been very fun about writing. I wanted to give you a new story that involved Steve and Anna before they have a child and one expecting! There will be more chapters to First Child! Enjoy!


	3. First date

Author note: yes I know that this chapter is short but I am working on chapter 3 right now and making it really long one. This story will finish off where First child starts. Thanks for reading.

It has been about two weeks since Steve met Anna. Since both Anna and Steve's schedule did not work with them to go for their first date.

Steve finally drove to Anna's place and head to knock on the door. They are both excited for their first date. Anna opens the door and smiles at her date.

"Hey." Anna says to Steve as he gives her a hug.

"Hey, you ready to go?" Steve asks her. He is excited that they are finally going out on their date. Steve and Anna head to Steve's truck. They decide on going to dinner and then go see a movie would do wonderful on their first date.

- Dinner -

Steve and Anna are sitting and waiting for their dinner to get there.

"I am glad that we ran into each other at Fred Meyers." Anna says to Steve.

"I know and so am I. I think that maybe we should start dating." Steve says to her as she smiles. She nods her head and they are official boyfriend and girlfriend now. Steve decides right there and then that she's the one that he wants to be with. After they finish eating dinner, they are on the way to their movie. Steve and Anna enjoys their three hour movie. Steve takes her home and they kiss for the first time.

"I will call you later." Steve says giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay." Anna says while knowing that he will call because he is not the type person to say that he will call and won't.


	4. Meeting the mom

Steve wakes up that morning thinking about what they are doing today. He is so ready for the meeting of the mother. He has to go out of town for the weekend for his operations mission. He gets ready to head for Anna's place and then heads to his truck. Steve pulls into the driveway and gets out of his truck. He walks to the door and knock on it. Anna opens the door and smiles at him. He walks closer to her and smiles at her. They have been dating for two months. They kiss and hug. Steve normally stays the night at Anna's house but last night he stay the night at his house.

"I miss waking up to you like we have been doing for the past two weeks." Anna says to her boyfriend. She has a rough night sleeping because of the fact that he was not there. Steve kisses her.

"I miss you too." Steve says to her as he gives her another hug. He is happy to have her next to him right now. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes." Anna says as they move to the truck. Steve gets into his side of the truck and drives to Anna's mother's house with her directions. Steve pulls into the driveway and sighs. He is now more nervous then he was before they left the house.

"Why are you nervous?" Anna asks her boyfriend. "She is going to love you."

"I am not so sure about that because I'm a SEAL and that means that I could leave or get hurt. She is going to wonder what will happen to you." Steve says to her as he swifts and holds her hand.

"Steve, I am better with you in my life then out of my life. My mom is going to love you. She's just going to make sure that you are the right guy for me and protect me. Which I know that you are the right guy for me." Anna says to him trying to make him better. Steve gets out of the truck with Anna. They walk to the door hand and hand. They knock on the door. Anna's mom answer the door.

"Hey, mom. This is Steve. Steve this is my mom, Melinda." Anna says to her mother and boyfriend.

"Nice to meet you, Steve." Melinda says as she is shaking his hand. "So do you want to sit down? I have some questions to ask you regarding my daughter."

"Okay." Steve says as he is sitting down with Anna and Melinda.

"Okay. So I hear that you work for the navy." Melinda says to Anna's boyfriend.

"Actually I work for the SEAL department. But I keep my private life away from what I do. Anna will be safe." Steve says to her.

"That's good. As her mother, I always want to keep her safe." Melinda says to her daughter's boyfriend. "I believe that you will do what's best for my daughter and keep her safe."

Steve and Melinda and Anna enjoy the rest of the time eating lunch. Steve and Anna start to leave and return home.

- Anna's house -

"Well I think that we had a wonderful time with my mother." Anna says as she sits down with her boyfriend. Steve wraps his arms around her. "I just hope that she did not destroy what we have."

"No." Steve says to her as he gives her a kiss on her forehead. "I will always be here for you. But I need you to know that this weekend, I have to go out of town. I don't know how long I will be gone for." They kiss and head up to bed.


	5. First Trip!

Chapter 4- First Trip

Steve has came back from his ops training. He is glad to be home with Anna. They are planning to spend the weekend together. Steve walks into Anna's place to see if she is ready to go. Steve heads to the bathroom where he knows that she is packing.

Steve: Hey babe, Are you ready to go?

Anna: Almost.

Steve: I told you that I was coming to get you.

Anna: I know.

Steve: I haven't even gotten a kiss from you yet today.

Anna: That's not true. I did this morning.

Steve wraps his arms around her. He turns her around to face him.

Steve: yet I want another one.

Anna gives Steve a kiss and finishes packing. Steve takes her bag and heads to his truck with Anna locking up her place. Steve helps her into his truck and gets into his own side and starts to drive to the beach. Steve thought that it would be a good first trip for them to take. They get to the beach and their hotel room and unpack and relax. Steve and Anna walk to where they are going to have dinner at. Steve and Anna are enjoying their weekend away from everything. They head back to the hotel to go to bed. The next morning, Anna woke up to find a note from her boyfriend saying walk to the beach. Anna got her shoes on and headed down to the beach.

Author note: I know that I am making this chapter short but Chapter 5 will finished up their first trip


	6. Will you marry me?

Chapter 5: Asking to marry her

Author note: I know that I left off really short this last chapter but I wanted it to be in two parts and I also wanted to make sure that I mention that I do not own Steve. Hawaii Five-0 does. I only own Anna and this storyline. Be sure to read my other stories and review it please. This upcoming week, I am hoping to get another story started and get this one and First Child done. So lets get started.

Anna got her shoes on and headed down to the beach. She finds this writing in the sand "Will you marry me?" She also finds Steve standing on the other side of it before he walks to her.

Anna: Steve what is going on?

Steve: I want you to be my wife. So will you be my wife?

Anna: Yes I will.

Steve and Anna go back to the hotel and celebrate their engagment. A couple of hours later, Steve and Anna are back into the truck heading home. Steve did not like the fact that she could not live or visit his place until they are married because he is in the navy and lives on base. Steve decides that he is going to go home and then come back to his fiance. Anna is getting ready for bed and then he comes back. Anna is going to head to her mom's house in the morning to tell her that she's getting married to Steve. Her mother loved Steve liked a son.


	7. Engagement!

Chapter 6: Engagnment party

Anna and her mom are getting ready for Anna's engagnment party to Steve. Her brother Alex is coming to help celebrate. Anna is nervous about having her brother there to meet the man that she is going to married. Steve is working right now. Steve is missing his girlfriend right now. Anna wishes that he is there helping her with her mother's planning.

Anna: Mom. Seriously, Steve is going to look at my baby photos

Melinda: Sweetheart, Steve loves you and is marrying you. He would sure will like for you to look at his baby photos.

Alex: Why are you so worry about him looking at them? I look at them all the time.

Anna: That's different because you are my brother.

Alex: and Steve will be your husband.

Anna: Shut up Alex.

Steve gets done working and decides to head over to Melinda's house to see his fiance. His mind has been on their wedding all day. It's going to be in a matter of weeks and they have almost everything done. He can't wait to have her as his wife. Steve pulls up to the house and gets out of the car and walks to the door. He knocks on it and smiles when Anna answers the door. He takes her into his arms and gives her a kiss.

Alex: Alright time to leave that for later tonight.

Anna: Shut up Alex. Steve hasn't seen me since like 5am this morning.

Alex: Oh okay.

Steve comes into the house and is glad to be spending time together with his girlfriend before anyone sees her. They are getting ready for their party. The guest start to show up. Both Anna and Steve's friends and family comes to her mom's house. The one surprising guest shows up to the party which was Steve's father.

John: Hey son.

Steve: hey dad.

John: Where is your fiance?

Steve: She's right there.

Anna looks over to see her fiance talking to someone. She heads to find out who it is. Steve smiles at her as she gets close where she has her arm close to him.

Anna: hey baby. Who is this?

Steve: This is my father. His name is John. He lives in Hawaii.

John: Hi.

Anna: Hi.

John: Welcome to the family.

Anna: Thank you. You raised a good man.

John: I can't take all the credit. The navy did the most.

Steve and Anna enjoy the rest of their party before they head home. Steve gives her a kiss when they get to her car because he has to go to his house with his dad.

Anna: I love you.

Steve: I love you too. Text me if you need me.

Anna: I will. Be safe. Bye John

John: Bye.

Anna gets into her car as Steve moves to his truck and his father heads home himself. Steve and his dad sits on Steve's couch.

John: Anna seems wonderful to you.

Steve: Dad, she's wonderful. She loves me and I love her.

John: You could come to Hawaii.

Steve: I live here dad.

John: I know.

Steve: I will see you tomorrow. I am going to bed.

John: Night, bud.

Steve: Night.

Steve laid down and missing his bride to be. He is going to have a hard time sleeping tonight.


	8. Wedding planning

Chapter 7: Wedding planning

The next morning Steve and Anna are meeting to get the final detials done for their wedding. Anna sees her fiance the minute that he walks closer to her.

Anna: Hey babe.

Steve: Hey.

Steve and Anna kiss and hug. They both missed each other last night and hugged for a very time.

Anna: lets go.

Steve: We have alot of things to do.

Anna: I know.

Steve and Anna got their wedding stuff done and decided to go to lunch. They later go to back to Anna's house and spend time together.

Anna: Are you glad that you are spending time with me?

Steve: yes.

Anna: Did you miss me last night?

Steve: yes. What's with these questions?

Anna: I just wanted to make sure that you are still in love with me.

Steve: babe, I love you. Maybe I should ask you many questions. Like the same ones that you asked me.

Anna: You know the answers to it.

Steve: I do know the answers to it.

{{ Steve's cell rings}} Steve looks at the phone and sees that it's his dad calling.

Steve: Dad what's up? yeah, I am with Anna. Alright I will be right there.

Steve hangs up the phone and sits up. Anna gets upset because he is leaving.

Steve: Babe don't get upset.

Anna: Honey, I just want to spend time with you.

Steve: I know. I just need to go find out what my father wants. You can come with me.

Anna: alright.

Both Steve and Anna head to where John said to meet him at. The only thing that when they get there is a lot of men.

Steve: babe, stay here please.

Anna: Alright.

Steve walks up to his father as Anna gets a call from her mom saying that she needs her. Anna texts her fiance and tell him where she is going. Steve looks at his phone and replys.

Steve: hey dad what's going on?

John: It's time for you to celebrate with the boys for your wedding.

Steve: ah. I see.

Steve enjoys to having time with his boys. It last for about two hours until John and Steve head home.

_**Anna**_

Anna walks up to her mother and sees all her girlfriends there waiting for her. She knows it time celebrate her wedding. Anna enjoys it but misses her boyfriend. Anna goes home and lays more days until she and Steve can start their lives together.


	9. day before the wedding

Chapter 8: The day before their wedding

Author note: This chapter will be short!

Their wedding is one day away and now Steve and Anna are getting Anna's place ready to be sold. She's moving into his place right when they get back from their honeymoon.

Steve: So where do we want to start?

Anna: I don't know. Lets remember that we need to remeber that we have to be at the chapel by 8pm

Steve: I know.

Steve gets stared with Anna's books. He is glad that she is taking care of her bedroom. She only has one more night and then they are moving her stuff into his place. He had her come with him to get her new Navy Id that she will get on their wedding day. Steve comes back to her room finding her finishing up most of her clothes. She has her stuff ready for their honeymoon and one pair of clothes on her bed. She just finished her dresser and now moving for the rest of her stuff to be pack. Steve just watches his bride. It's about 7:10 and they need to leave in about five minutes.

Steve: Hey babe. It's time to go.

Anna: alright.

Steve and Anna head to his truck to head to the church. They get to the church. Steve sees his fiance's family there and his father and everyone that is part of their wedding party.

Steve: alright it's time to get this done today.

Anna: babe, patience please.

Steve: I just want to get today done so that way we can get to tomorrow.

Eliza is their wedding party and she heads into the room. She sees that Steve wants to get things done.

Eliza: Steve we will get this done as soon as we can. We all know that you want to be married to Anna right now.

Steve: glad that you see that it is that because right now I just want to get things done before I have to go that ops thing and my father is leaving for Hawaii in the day after tomorrow.

Anna: honey, we have enough time to get this finish. I love you but please calm down.

Eliza: Lets get started with today.

Eliza shows them everything that will happen tomorrow and Steve gets to kiss his fiance and walk her down the aslie as her brother took her up it. They get finished and then Steve and John head to Steve's place while Anna heads to her mother's house for the night.

- The next morning -

Steve gets up and heads to get his shower and clean up for his wife on their wedding date. The minute that Steve thought wife, he had to pause because they are happy that they are getting married and he is texting Anna to let her know that it's time to wake up and he can't wait to be married to her. Anna is at her mother's house and is almost finishing up her hair and make up. Her mom is with her and her brother is with Steve helping and getting himself ready. Anna is almost ready to head to the church and get her dress on. She can't wait to have Steve see her in the dress. She knows that he will love it.

Author note: Stay tune for the last two chapters of Before First child!


	10. Wedding

Chapter 9: Wedding

Author note: I had to do a lot of research to write the wedding. So here it goes.

Steve and his buds are waiting for Anna and the bridemaids to get there. Steve is so happy to be getting married. Anna's wedding music finally started and the wedding is under way.

priest: Hello everyone, Today we are here to join Steve and Anna for their special day. They have found love in each other and now wants to make the commitmentto be together for the rest of their lives. Steve and Anna are you ready to make that commitment to one another?

Steve: I am

Anna: I am.

Priest: Alright, Steve do you take Anna to be your wife? To have her, love her and honor her? To keep her from sickness and in health? For bad times and good times? To death do you part?

Steve: I do.

Priest: Do you Anna take Steve to be your husband? To have her, love her and honor her? To keep him from sickness and in health? For bad times and good times? To death do you part?

Anna: I do.

Priest: the rings.

Anna gets Steve's wedding ring from her best-friend. Steve gets it from Max.

Priest: Repeat after me, with this ring I the wed.

Anna: With this ring I the wed.

Steve: With this ring I the wed.

Priest: You may kiss your wife, Steve.

Steve smiles when he hears that. He gets to kiss his wife for the first time. They walk up the aisle for the first time as husband and wife.

_**Reception**_

Steve and Anna get to have their first dance, eat and have cake. They greet the guests. They really can't wait to go and make love for the first time. It's in a couple hours.

_**Hotel room**_

Steve and Anna are enjoying their night together. Steve and Anna make love for the first time and fall alseep.


	11. The rest of their lives

Chapter 10: The rest of their lives

Author notes: This is the final chapter of Before first child and now it's time to work on finishing First Child and then create a new storyline that will start soon! I am in the progress of finishing up these two stories before hand thou. I don't want to start something before I finished it.

Two years into their marriage, Steve has to leave for sending a prisoner back to the US to get information. Anna is at her mom's house mostly during the day.

_**South Korea**_

Steve is sitting with his men in the back of the truck where they are heading to the airplane so he can come home to be with his wife. They are planning to go to Hawaii to see Steve's father. The next thing that Steve knows that his phone is ringing. Steve takes it out and looks at the caller id. Steve answers the phone. After he takes the phone call, Steve and the group are ambush causing the death of his father and the man's brother.

_**LA**_

Anna has been spending the nights at her mom's house so that way. It was about three in the morning, her cell starts to ring.

"Hello?" Anna says while she is really tired.

"Hey, Babe." Steve says to his wife. Clearly that she did not read who was calling her.

"What's going on? When are you coming home?" Anna asks her husband.

"actually i need to you to pack a bag and go to Hawaii. I will explain what's going on when i see you." Steve says to her wife. "I will see you soon. I love you"

"I love you too." Anna says as she hangs up the phone. She turns on the light and starts to pack a couple of weeks of clothes.

- Later that morning -

Melinda comes down the stairs and sees her daughter awake and some of her bags pack.

"Where are you going?" Melinda says to her daughter.

"Steve called last night and wants me to go to Hawaii." Anna says to her mother. "I will be back don't worry. I love you mom."

"I love you too. Be safe." Melinda says goodbye to her daughter. She did not know what happen with Steve's father. Anna leaves and heads for the airport.

- Hawaii airport -

Anna's plane just touch down and she calls her husband who says he is in baggage claim. Anna walks over to the area and looks for her husband. Steve sees his wife and smiles at her.

"Hey babe. I missed you so much in these past three months." Steve says while giving his wife a hug and a kiss. It was good that they were back together. He needs to tell her about his father's death and his new job.

- hotel room-

Steve did not feel comfortable staying his father's house just yet and he has not told his wife about the death of his father. She has only met his dad about three times.

"Hey, babe. I need to tell you something." Steve says to his wife.

"What is it?" Anna says to her husband wanting to know what's going on.

"My father was killed about three days ago and the governor offered me a job to lead her new task force called Hawaii five-0. I told her that I have to talk to you about it before I make the big choice for the both of us." Steve reveals to his wife.

"I say you need to find your father's killer and you should do it. We can relocate to here if we need. Babe, I know how much your father means to you. I don't blame you for wanting to take the job." Anna says to her husband. She is behind him in his decision on what to do. "Why are we not at the house?"

"That's where my father was killed." Steve says. "I need to call the governor and tell her the good news. I will be right back." Steve walks away and calls the governor. Steve comes back minutes later and gives his wife a hug and kiss.


End file.
